


Work Song

by LuciusIII (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Ginny is working with her brothers, Hard work and love, Post-Hogwarts, Preparations for domestic bliss, Set to "Work song" by Hozier, to build a cabin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LuciusIII
Summary: A row of six wizards finds themselves hauling a large tree through the woods, running low on breakfast but full of love. Short post-Hogwarts era Linny fic about peaceful life at the burrow and setting up for domestic bliss, with each paragraph corresponding to a line from "Work Song" by Hozier.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Work Song

**_Boys working on empty_ **

“Haul!” All five men in the row behind Ginny slashed their wands through the air at her command, all in sync from a morning’s practice. As the six of them cast yet another spell together, the giant tree they were moving slid along the ground about four yards. Ginny inhaled deeply. “One, two, one, two” she called out again, as the whole row of wizards followed her four steps – left first, then right – and pointed their wands to the sky once again. “Haul!” Another four yards. “One, two, one, two, haul!” Four more.

It was summer, and although none of the Weasleys were in school anymore, it was still a time for the whole family to flock to the Burrow. Ron, George, Percy, Bill and even Harry, the honorary Weasley, had all come to visit the burrow. Ginny had cleverly pinpointed the exact moment all their visits overlapped to ask ever so kindly for their help. Charlie had not found the time to visit this summer, as he was camping in an Indian swamp in search of an elusive drake, but he had sent a letter wishing her all the best.

* * *

**_Is that the kinda way to face the burning heat?_ **

“Can we take a break, Gin?” It was George who broke the rhythm of the lumber haul. “It’s bloody hot out, and I personally haven’t had breakfast yet.” Ron, two places in line behind him, scoffed.

“That’s because you didn’t come out of bed until breakfast was already over, Fred.” Ginny looked over her line of workers with a sense of pride: they had been working for about three hours now, hauling lumber for the newest addition to the burrow, and this tree was one of the last pieces of lumber they needed. One of the heaviest, too.

“Why didn’t we just get the thestrals to haul this stuff again?” George had sat down on the tree they had been pulling through the forest.

“Luna asked them, and they said they’d rather not.” Ginny answered. “Also, why make those gentle creatures plough through the woods while I have five extremely capable draft horses at my disposal?” She grinned at the guys. “Alright, take five.”

* * *

**_I just think about my baby_ **

The six of them were sat on the log, catching their breath, resting their legs and basking in the sunlight (despite each of them having cursed it at some point that very morning). Because the forest around the Burrow was known to be traversed by muggle hikers, and anti-muggle charms only extended so far from the house, they could not levitate the wood; they had to use the quite cumbersome and physically exhausting approach of magically pushing it every few steps, to appear to any far-away passers-by as if they were manually hauling lumber.

Ginny closed her eyes and let the sunlight beam down on her face. She didn’t mind the physical exertion, nor the monotonous teamwork; although she had only trained with the Holyhead Harpies for about a year now, she often led the exercise sessions for the team. Though, she had to admit, the team had not (yet) trained in log-hauling, cabin-building or hungry-wizard-convincing.

The cabin she was building would be hers; for the first time in her twenty years, she would have a place for herself. Well, not completely for herself, of course: she would share it with her girlfriend of five years, Luna. They had decided to establish a home base from which to venture out in the world; Ginny would travel with the Harpies, with Luna proudly by her side; Luna would feel the sudden urge to journey off to remote locations, and Ginny would always be right behind her. Ever since they had gotten out of Hogwarts, the chaos of constant travel had been their life, and – although they had enjoyed every second of it, and were not planning to stop – they had decided they would like a place to return to when they could.

* * *

**_I’m so full of love I can barely eat_ **

“Ready to haul, boys?” Ginny jumped up from the log and stretched her arms out behind her back. George groaned, but Bill smacked him over the back of the head and got up as well. Ginny smirked. “Home stretch, guys, we can just levitate it down the hill once we’ve passed the wards.” She took her position beside the log and looked over her shoulder; the boys, although not as quickly as she had, had taken their positions as well and had their wands ready. “On three. One, two, Haul!” The tree shot forwards as the six wizards slashed through the air once again.

“Hold it!” A voice, instantly recognizable through Ginny, came from the woods ahead. From the trees emerged white-blonde locks tied together in a messy bun above a rounded, kind face: it was the girl Ginny had been in love with for years.

“Luna!” With no regard for their formation, Ginny leapt from her place and with a few long strides she had Luna in her arms. Ginny lifted her up in a spinning flurry of kisses and red hair, all the soreness suddenly gone from her shoulders. When Luna was put down after the twirl, she shook the hair out of her face and smiled.

“Hey babe,” she said quietly, “they’re all watching us.” Luna nodded over Ginny’s shoulders back to the guys standing at the log.

“Oh, my mules? They’re building our house, I think they can handle a kiss.” George took offense.

“Mules? Are you kidding me? I swear you’ll drag this log down the hill by yourself, I’m done.” Ginny knew he was joking, as did the rest of the Weasleys. Luna had a harder time reading them; she never quite understood when people were joking, especially in contexts where it seemed to make sense not to joke.

“Don’t go, George!” She called out, looking almost distressed for a second. “I brought muffins!” She revealed a basket she had been holding behind her back, which was full of little baked treats.

“I wasn’t actually going to-” George reconsidered his words. “Thanks, Luna. I'll stay. Much appreciated!” Luna passed the basket around the group of wizards as they all took a muffin from the basket.

“Fleur helped me bake. She’s really kind, Bill. Smells nice too!” Luna smiled wide, and Bill smiled back awkwardly.

“Thanks? Thanks.” He nodded.

“Don’t you want one, babe?” Luna held out the basket to Ginny, the last muffin lonely on the bottom.

“I’m not that hungry. I’ll take another kiss, though?”


End file.
